


Take one for Hollywood

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, fem!exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some Hollywood tropes just don't apply to real life. Some do. In a way.written byquebaekandSugar_and_Salt





	Take one for Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

>  based on the prompt "A has always wanted to kiss someone in the rain. Now they finally get a chance."
> 
> ♡

 

 

It was an idea she had gotten from Spider-man.  
  
The old movies, the ones with Tobey Whatshisface that everyone trashes. And while trashing them might be an okay thing to do in light of the more recent remakes, it was still an influential movie that made lots of money.  
  
And specifically for Baekhee, that kiss scene stayed in her mind forever.  
  
So ever since she first asked out Minseo, she had been fixated on the idea of kissing her in the rain. It didn’t necessarily have to be upside down or with one of them in a spider-suit, but just a simple kiss that was anything like that would do.  
  
Weeks and weeks went by, however, and the thought began to fade. After a couple of first dates that went a little too well they began dating. Everyone else thought of them as somewhat of a power couple, even though they spent most of their time with Baekhee’s head in Minseo’s lap watching whatever season of Orange is the New Black they had managed to binge to since last hanging out.The kiss had faded into oblivion until one day when circumstances struck Baekhee as a bit uncanny.

 

* * *

 

 

It all started one morning. Minseo had slept over the night before, making Baekhee giddy when she woke up and saw the blonde’s pointed eyes shut in peaceful slumber next to her. She watched her sleep for a moment, in the least creepy way possible, before getting up and deciding on what to do that day.  
  
“You’re up before me.” Minseo noted, walking into the kitchen with a sleepy smile as she attempted to fix the mess that had become of her hair overnight.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep.” Baekhee shrugged, grabbing a pan and putting on the stove.  
  
“And you’re cooking too?” Minseo slipped into a stool next to the little breakfast counter in Baekhee’s apartment and put her chin in her hand, looking across to her girlfriend, “What an interesting morning.”  
  
"Don't say it like you're watching discovery channel right now," Baekhee complained with a smile as she spread the hot oil in the pan before settling it down again. A look over her shoulder told her that Minseo ~~was looking gorgeous~~ was smiling, too. She was always so soft in the morning - a little crumpled by sleep, sure, but also more complacent and affectionate.   
  
All facts considered, it was only natural to walk around the table to give her a kiss or two. Or maybe three, until she was pushed off and sent back to her probably burnt rice.   
  
"So cold in the early morning," Baekhee sighed, but the other was unimpressed.   
  
"You wanted to cook for us, right?" she asked nonchalantly, "I'm getting hungry and curious. What's this gonna be? Rice and fried eggs?"  
Baekhee snorted as she fished something out of the freezer.  
  
"No, how boring would that be? I was thinking rice and fried salmon with-"  
The rest of the sentence was drowned out by excessive sizzling as she threw the fish in the pan and it caught _fire_.  
  
"Oh my god, fuck-" Baekhyee yelled - squealed, really - and she vaguely heard Minseo shout behind her.  
  
"Don't move it, I'll get a lid! And turn down the heat!"  
Oh god- she had let go of the burning pan, switched off the heat and was now looking around in a frenzy, but how did you extinguish burning oil again?!  
  
With a loud siren, the fire alarm went off, followed by the sprinkler some smart soul had installed. Because water was the worst on burning oil, right?! Without thinking, Baekhee tried to kind of shield the fire from the water and their exhaust hood was turning black.  
  
Then Minseo jumped in front of her, slapping a metal lid on the pan while trying to protect her bare arm with towels. Baekhee was clawing into her back and arm, watching as the fire... died down. And quickly at that.  
  
Minseo moved the pan, but didn't dare lifting the lid yet. Her fingers weren't shaking, but Baekhee knew she was quite shocked.  
For a couple seconds, they both stared at the pan, water drizzling down on them.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ ," Baekhee breathed out, and the spell was broken. Minseo backed away from the stove, emanating the calmness she usually fell into when shaken up.  
  
"I guess our stove is more efficient than we give it credit for."  
  
"Oh my god, that fucking scared me!" Baekhee half-yelled, half-laughed as she slid to the ground. The noise of the fire alarm stopped and Minseo was vaguely grumbling about sprinklers being dangerous in the kitchen, but Baekhee could only... giggle.  
  
She had actually done that. Touched the kitchen, wanted to make an extraordinary breakfast... only to set the kitchen on fire. This was actually kinda hilarious.  
  
"Did you inhale too much smoke?" Minseo asked in amusement and Baekhee bent her head back to look at her upside down.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" she chuckled, and when her girlfriend leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, her balance tipped for good and she fell on her back with a yelp.  
  
"What are you doing to yourself? You're a mess today, Baek," Minseo laughed while the other was still giggling like a mad girl and making grabby hands at her. With an amused look, she knelt down, only to be tugged closer by Baekhee, insistant hands pushing her down by her neck until the slightly damp black curls tickled her face.  
  
"I'm your dinner and I'm turning cold here," she said, barely above a whisper.   
It was cheesy enough to have Minseo shut her up with a kiss. A real Spiderman kiss, with none of them threathening to fall and break their neck.   
  
Take that, Hollywood.


End file.
